


May Flowers

by LittleMissCactus



Series: And Orchids Mean Love [1]
Category: ArcheAge
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCactus/pseuds/LittleMissCactus
Summary: Absolutely not. Ennai is definitely not developing feelings for his Warborn. Impossible.Self-indulgent fluff of two of my OCs. Mostly just a test run to see what their chemistry is like. I'm planning a longer fic with them later, if anyone is interested...
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: And Orchids Mean Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960480
Kudos: 1





	May Flowers

"Cloaked in Summer, would you mind-" _Oh._ Ennai's mind went blank as he gazed at his Warborn servant working in the gardens. When Ennai had asked Cloaked in Summer to weed the flowerbeds, he hadn't expected him to do it *shirtless*, much less was he expecting just how attracted he would be to the Warborn's strong body.

"Sir?" Cloaked in Summer looked over his shoulder, eyes furrowing worriedly as he put some discarded weeds into the wheelbarrow at his side. "Is something the matter?"

"I-I... no. It's nothing. Absolutely nothing at all." Gods, Ennai could hardly confess how he was feeling. It would sound too forceful. He knew that he held a position of power over Cloaked in Summer. It would only end badly if he _oh dear Nui his muscles are even more prominent when he's pushing the wheelbarrow!_

"Sir, you don't look well." Cloaked in Summer set the wheelbarrow down next to the compost bin and began to empty the contents into the bin. "Are you ill?"

"No, I'm wonderful!" Ennai's cheeks turned bright red and he squeaked. "I-I mean... I'm fine. Don't you worry about me."

Cloaked in Summer eyed him suspiciously, but nodded, his stabilizer flickering a little as it barely suppressed a scandalous thought. Surely Ennai wasn't attracted to him. No one could be attracted to someone like him. He was just imagining things. Ennai was probably ill, and needed rest.

"Sir, if I may say so, I think you should lie down. You don't look well... I can bring you some tea, if you'd like."

Ennai considered this for a moment, then nodded. The thought of a handsome Warborn serving him tea in bed _was_ awfully appealing... 

"Very well. Thank you, Cloaked in Summer." He smiled and reached out to touch the Warborn's arm affectionately, unable to stop his face from flushing at just how firm it was. As he walked back into the house, he "accidentally" kicked Cloaked in Summer's shirt under the couch. Surely it couldn't do any harm for it to be lost, just for a little while. After all, Ennai didn't want to give up on the view just yet.


End file.
